My invention relates to a spray paint system that does not require the use of traditional organic based propellants in the paint mixture. My system uses an inverted or substantially vertical container where a paint formulation in liquid form occupies the lower section of the container and compressed air occupies an upper portion of the container above the paint mixture. Pressurizing the air in the space above the paint forces the paint out through a replaceable nozzle or tip that is attached to the lower end of the container. The spray paint system has a variety of uses all involving an inverted position relative to standard spray painting applications, such as marking objects, specifically making precise pin point markings, such as letters or symbols, on horizontal objects, such as roadways, buildings, walkways, etc. to assist construction or utility repair crews and the like.
Many spray paint systems are known and generally fall into two categories. The ubiquitous aerosol can of spray paint is well known. In this system a paint mixture and a propellant, typically an easily vaporized hydrocarbon or other organic based compound, are injected into the can under pressure. The paint and propellant are discharged through a valve attached to the top of the can when held in an upright orientation. Such systems only contain organic compounds as the propellant, which are mixed with the paint formulation. Once the propellant is exhausted from the can no more paint can be removed, thus making for a wasteful situation. Additionally, these aerosol spray paint cans are costly to manufacture, present a disposal problem, and typically use high cost hydrocarbon propellants that can be harmful to the environment.
The second known spray paint system is where a paint formulation is added directly to a rigid container at ambient pressure (no propellant mixed with the paint formulation). The container is then pressure sealed and a source of pressurized fluid, typically compressed air, is regulated through an inlet into the container causing the paint formulation to pressurize above atmospheric pressure. The container is held in an upright position and a trigger mechanism is activated so that pressurized paint is then forced out of the rigid container through an attached hose and then through a special spray nozzle with combined valve means that is designed to atomize the entrained paint particles. Such systems only operate in an upright position. A variant of this system uses a venturi to entrain paint in a high-pressure air stream.
My invention eliminates the disadvantages of these known spray paint systems through the use of an inverted spray paint system that can be pressurized using only air.
These and other advantages will be apparent from the following detailed discussion of my invention and the appended claims.